User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Xros Revolution: Explaining Yuracion Energy
This blog will go in depth on everything revolving Yuracion Energy and to give a slight understanding of the power ratings and abilities What is Yuracion Energy? Yuracion Energy is the energy the represents all that exists in the Xros Revolution. This energy flourishes all existence and is the foundation of the multiverse. It is the original power source given by the creator as a gift to the Gods and eventually mortals. What does it do? Yuracion Energy grants multiple abilities and resistances to those who master it. Why you may ask? Well let me explain..in detail. One thing the creator feared would happen is that one day a God would eventually turn against the others. As you can guess, their are countless Gods who specialize with countless different powers such as, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Based Attacks, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, etc. To keep one God from easily overpowering the others, the energy given to them granted them multiple abilities as well as a resistance to the following abilities; Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Conceptual Attacks. Durability Negation All those who can utilize Yuracion Energy attack the essence of their opponents directly with their basic attacks. This means that their mind, body and soul are damaged with each attack. Regeneration Those who only can utilize Yuracion Energy a decent deal are only able regenerate as long as their consciousness is still intact. However, 98% of the Yuracion Energy users you will see in the series are masters at using it. Those who master Yuracion Energy gain the ability who can regenerate even if they are erased conceptually. It is known that in rare cases that some people are granted even higher levels of regeneration. Conceptual Destruction Those who master Yuracion Energy gain the ability to damage and erase concepts as well as opponents conceptually. This is actually an advanced form of their ability to attack the essence directly. This is something that becomes knowledgeable to all Yuracion Masters naturally. This is performed by entering a state known as Yuracion Focus in which has the user's body be cloaked in their vibrant Yuracion Energy. Any attack performed in this state deal conceptual damage to the opponent. Reality Warping Yuracion Energy masters are able to warp reality to the fullest, basically allowing them to control warp the world to their desires. However, as impressive as this power sounds....people don't use it very often for some reason.....matter of fact, the majority of Yuracion Energy masters forget that this power is even a thing..... Flight Those who can utilize Yuracion Energy can use their powers to fly. Lack of the need for air Yuracion Energy masters lack the need of air (although they still can breathe hard and breathe instinctively. Somethings can't be changed). Acausality Those who can master Yuracion Energy are simply unaffected by paradoxes and as such, even if their past and future is destroyed or erased, they will be unaffected. Immortality Those who so much make contact with Yuracion Energy stop aging by their mid-late twenties. There is also the fact that they will be able to live for 1000s upon 1000s of years easily. Those who master Yuracion Energy absolutely cannot die by aging and of course their body will never age past their mid-late twenties. Regeneration Negation When one masters Yuracion Energy, they naturally have all their attacks infused with an arte that is subconsciously taught to them the negates even the regeneration of one who can return after being erased with all of reality. Overwriting Power Nullification When you master Yuracion Energy, if you powers are nullified, you can consciously begin overwriting the nullification. However, it takes extreme skills in focus and multi-tasking to do this. As such it usually takes special training to do so effectively. The Ability to harm the untouchable Once Yuracion Energy have been learned, one can attack non-corporeal entities and kill them. Those who master it can hit and kill Abstract Entities and Nonexistent Beings/Beings of Nothingness. Forcefield Creation Anyone who can use Yuracion Energy can create forcefields with their Yuracion Energy. Teleportation Anyone who masters Yuracion Energy can teleport freely and for long distances. Some have even used it to teleport to entire other sets of universes. Willpower Manipulation Beings who learn Yuracion Energy are able to perform incredible feats they normally couldn't do. This is a result of their willpower and their Yuracion Energy responds to this. For example, one is able to create an escape path out of an inescapable plane or resist offensive laws toward them. Almost at times completely nullifying an attack or ability used on them. This allows one to resist something that would normally kill them or just flat out allow them to defy the laws of reality and surpass their limits. Of course, willpower can only get you so far. What worlds have it? Only 3 worlds have full on Yuracion Energy. These worlds are the basis for Yuracion Absolon, Sacred Heir and Yuracion Absolon: New World Order. Is Yuracion Energy Learnable Unfortunately, one cannot simply learn how to use Yuracion Energy UNLESS, you are naturally from a world where its full brunt is present. However, if one is to become a Deva, this is also a time in which you will be automatically granted Yuracion Energy by The Creator. Can the other energy sources match it? Yes they can. All Yuracion truly grants is multiple additional advantages. It doesn't just grant you power. All energy sources can aid you in surpassing and transcending dimensional limits, and even going beyond. It is just that one grants other natural abilities to one another. Strength of Resistances Now I know many people see the large amount of resistances on a Yuracion Absolon and Sacred Heir character's file and thinks "these guys are too OP"...well not exactly. Those are natural resistances given to them, but unless trained, they are and forever will be basic. Many of the characters in the series are stronger in some resistances than others. The Yuracion 01 cast has trained resistances, however for the Yuracion Absolon Brave New World cast, they can resist some things better than others. The same can be said for the Sacred Heir cast. However, I will go in depth on these in a separate blog. This is all for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Xros Revolution